Conociendo al suegro
by Verenavivican
Summary: Jolyne y Annasui disfrutan en su lecho de amor cuando, de forma inesperada, llega Kujo Jotaro a la vivienda. ¿Qué harán la protagonista de Stone Ocean y su prometido? XD


**¡Hola, gente!**

 **Después de mil años, regreso a fanfiction con este fanfic de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, uno de mis mangas preferidos por sus personajes e historia. Soy una shipper a morir de Annasui Narciso x Kujo Jolyne. Espero que les guste mucho mucho!**

 **Los personajes pertenecen al gran maestre Araki Hirohiko sensei y el resto, es mi poder de la imaginación. WRY!**

Sudada pero feliz, Jolyne Kujo se acostó a un lado de la cama para observar a su compañero: un joven de cabello lacio rosado que respiraba agitadamente, después de una larga jornada de sexo vespertino. Aprovechando que su madre salió con sus amigas y que su padre estaba de viaje con la Fundación Speedwagon, Jolyne invitó a su casa a su novio, Narciso Annasui, a quien conoció en el reformatorio.

-¿En qué piensas? - preguntó la chica para cortar el silencio de la habitación tras una tarde de gemidos y jadeos- Te veo demasiado pensativo...

\- Jolyne, creo que ya es tiempo en que me presentes a tu familia, en principal con tu padre, el Dr. Kujo - respondió el joven quien acarició el rostro de la chica - Ya quiero formalizar la relación contigo.

-¡Diablos! - suspiró - Sabes que mi padre es un hombre demasiado complicado y toda la vida pasa ocupado en la Fundación...

\- Vamos, Jolyne. Tarde o temprano, se realizará ese encuentro entre tu padre y yo. No tengas miedo - la interrumpió y colocó encima de ella - Tú lo quieres, yo lo quiero también.

La verdad es que Jolyne si tenía miedo a la reacción de su padre: después de ser un progenitor casi ausente, el dr. Jotaro Kujo se convirtió en un hombre sobreprotector, a raíz de que la chica ingresó a ese reformatorio por robo. En más de una ocasión, Jotaro utilizó a Star Platinum para propinarle una fuerte paliza a los tipos que le lanzaban piropos o intentaban abordar a su hija en la calle.

Por temor, la chica nunca le había comentado nada a su padre sobre Annasui, aunque ella estaba consciente de que él era el hombre de su vida y que no lo dejaría por nada ni nadie... pero su padre era tan problemático... _Yare yare dawa!_

Mientras reflexionaba sobre su padre, Jolyne vio como los ojos color púrpura de Annasui analizaban su rostro. Era tan lindo... No pudo resistirse por lo que lo besó de forma apasionada y sintió la necesidad de tener sexo nuevamente con él...

De pronto, se escuchó un fuerte portazo en la puerta principal que alertó a ambos jóvenes...

-¡JOLYNE! - gritó una voz masculina

\- ¡Mierda! - Jolyne apartó a un confundido Annasui y saltó de la cama en busca de su ropa - Es mi padre. Se supone que vendría en tres semanas.

\- ¡Oh, diablos! - Annasui también saltó del lecho de amor para buscar su camiseta de malla, sus pantalones y chaqueta de cuero - ¿Tan rápido? Pensaba que iba a conocerlo en una reunión familiar importante con ropa más elegante que esta

\- No es momento para pensar en eso - reprochó la joven que se metía a toda prisa unos vaqueros ajustados - Debes irte, Annasui. Stone Free puede ayudarte a bajar por el patio trasero.

-¿ Por qué quieres que huya? Espera ¿No le has dicho de nuestra relación a tu padre? - preguntó escéptico - Ya llevamos año y medio de relación y él no sabe de lo nuestro...?

\- Annasui, demonios. No es momento para discutir. Te he dicho que mi padre es demasiado problemático. Yare Yare...

\- Pues yo no huiré como cobarde. Me presentaré ante él, aunque no lleve el mejor atuendo - dijo Annasui

\- ¿Qué?

De pronto, oyó unos pasos cercanos a su habitación. _"Ya está aquí"_ , pensó mientras el terror se apoderó de la joven.

\- Annasui, siéntate aqui y haz como que estas viendo tu móvil - Jolyne llevo al joven a una pequeña sala que habia en su habitación - yo permaneceré leyendo este libro de física.

El confundido pelirosa tomó el celular y empezó a jugar Farm Heroes Saga, mientras Jolyne metía toda su cara en el libro. El cerrojo de la puerta giró y se abrió de par en par: apareció un hombre de 1.85 de estatura, de gorra y gabardina de cuero, utilizaba unos pantalones holgados.

\- Jolyne, ¿Por qué no contestabas? - preguntó el recien llegado quien inmediatamente clavó su mirada en el extraño que estaba junto a su hija

\- Hola, papá - la joven sacó la cara del libro - perdón, no te escuché porque estaba enfrascada estudiando física.

Jolyne se puso de pie, se dirigió hacía el umbral y abrazó y besó a su padre. Mientras tanto, Annasui estaba sudando frío: era la primera vez que sentía como una mirada penetrante invadía y escudriñaba todo su ser.

\- Jolyne, no creo que la moda sea estudiar con el libro al revés -le dijo su padre después de verla cara a cara

\- Oh, es cierto. hehehehehe - Jolyne tenía el libro de cabeza. _"Idiota, me han traicionado los nervios"._

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Jotaro mientras ingresaba en la habitación de su hija.

\- Señor, mi nombre es Narciso Annasui - el joven se puso de pie- Yo.. yo...

\- Papá, creí que dijiste que vendrías en tres semanas - interrumpió oportunamente Jolyne - Es inesperada tu visita.

\- Oh, si. La expedición de la fundación concluyó antes de lo previsto - Jotaro se giró hacia su hija - y quería llevarte a Japón para que conocieras a tu tío, Josuke Higashikata. Ya hablé con tu madre y está de acuerdo...

\- Me parece genial, papá. - Jolyne sonrió - Entonces, prepararé mi maleta.

La joven se dirigió a su armario para sacar una maleta y empezó a meter sus pertenencias en ella. Un silencio incómodo invadió la habitación. Jotaro no dejaba de observar al extraño. Con la ayuda de Star Platinum, descubrió que en la mesita de noche habían empaques de condones abiertos. Con terror, Annasui vió como el Stand tomó uno de los empaques y se lo llevó a su dueño. _"Mierda"_ , pensó.

\- Papá, te parece si... - la joven se giró y vio con terror el empaque de condón en las manos de padre- ¡Espera...! Te lo puedo explicar... yo...

\- Señor, su hija y yo estamos en una relación desde hace un año y medio - dijo de una forma abrupta Annasui invadido por un ataque de nervios y ansiedad- y yo quiero casarme con ella...

\- ¡Annasui! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, idiota? - gritó Jolyne - No es el momento para decir eso. Papá... yo.. hicimos el amor...mierda! No quería decir eso... papá

\- Jolyne, termina de arreglar la maleta - dijo Jotaro de forma tajante - y tú, acompañame a la sala.

\- ¡Papá! ¿Qué crees que haces? No, no le hagas nada... - gritó la joven

\- Jolyne, tranquilízate - dijo Annasui - Todo estará bien. Haz lo que te pidió. Ya regresaré.

Al ver la mirada de su novio, Jolyne retornó a la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba. Si Jotaro atacaba a Annasui, ella utilizaría a Stone Free, aunque sabía que él podía defenderse con Diver Down. Pronto, la ansiedad llegó a su cuerpo: ¿Y si Jotaro decía que no al compromiso? ¿Y si se agarraban a golpes y destrozaban la casa? Empezó a dar vueltas en toda la habitación. Sabía que no debía entrometerse en una charla de hombres... pero... ¡Diablos! , Jolyne cerró la maleta con rabia y salió de la habitación para esconderse detrás del pasamanos metálico que conducía a la primera planta y, por ende, a la sala, para escuchar la conversación.

Cuando ambos hombres se sentaron en los muebles de cuero de la pequeña sala, Jotaro sacó de su gabardina un paquete de cigarrillos, tomó uno, lo encendió y le dió la primera calada.

\- Si es cierto que mi hija y tú andan en una relación desde hace un año y medio, eso significa que la conociste en el reformatorio, ¿No es así? - preguntó Jotaro

\- Si, señor.

\- No sé en que líos te habrás metido. Pero, quiero que sepas una cosa. Jolyne es muy importante para mi y sé que está enamorada de ti, se le nota y puedo determinarlo por las marcas que tienes ahí. - el dedo índice de Jotaro señalaba el pecho de Annasui.

El joven vio su torso a través de la camisa de malla y reconoció las marcas que Jolyne había dejado en su cuerpo, mientras se divertían en la cama. El rubor se le subió a las mejillas _. "¡Qué pena!"_.

-Por lo tanto - continúo Jotaro mientras disfrutaba de su cigarrillo - no puedo decirle que no ande contigo porque de igual manera me desobedecerá y buscará cualquier mecanismo para verte. Incluso, podría huir de casa y eso no le conviene a la familia: ella es una de las herederas de la fundación Speedwagon. Por lo que no tengo más remedio que aprobar su relación. Solo que, si me doy cuenta de que le has engañado, JURO que te buscaré y te mataré...

\- ¡Gracias, papá! Te amo, papá - gritó Jolyne quien no pudo contenerse de permanecer escondida tras el pasamanos - Gracias, gracias,

\- Oe, Jolyne... te dije que te quedarás arreglando tu maleta - respondió el padre sorprendido al ver la expresión de su hija

\- No me importa la maleta - afirmó la joven, que saltó de la escalera para ir a la sala y abrazar a su padre - Gracias, papá.

\- Yare Yare - dijo Jotaro mientras era comido a besos por su hija - suficiente, Jolyne. Tu madre llegará pronto y no tenemos mucho tiempo. No quiero que me vea en casa.

\- Señor- Annasui se puso de pie - le agradezco que apruebe la relación con su hija. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por demostrarle a usted y a ella que soy un buen partido.

-Espero que asi sea - Jotaro se puso de pie y estrechó la mano del hombre quien sería su yerno

\- Entonces, ¿Ya te puede decir suegro, papá? - preguntó inocentemente la joven

\- ¡JOLYNE! - contestaron ambos hombres totalmente ruborizados

\- ¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo - se encogió de hombros.

\- Te dejaré que te despidas de él. Te espero en el automóvil. - Jotaro caminó hacia la salida para abordar su BMW.

\- ¿Ves que te dije que todo estaría bien? - dijo Annasui quien agarró a la chica por la cintura - Ahora, estamos comprometidos, aunque me tocará hablar con tu madre...

\- Pensé que mi padre te atacaría a golpes. Pero me alegro que no lo haya hecho y hablar con mamá es más fácil - la joven besó a su hombre- Te amo, Annasui.

\- Yo también, preciosa. Ahora, anda. Tu padre te espera. Debes ir a Japón.

\- Te extrañaré, mi vida. Te hablaré todas las noches y tendremos mucho cibersexo...- al decir esto último, Jolyne dio una pequeña risita pícara

\- Esperaré tus llamadas, cielo - la besó una vez más y la abrazó.- Y lo mejor que con eso, no me dejarás marcas como las de hoy en la tarde... tu padre se dio cuenta

\- ¡Dios! No me lo recuerdes... trataré de evitar el tema en Japón... - el rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas - Prometo no hacer eso.

\- Tranquila. No creo que te diga nada. Ahora si debo irme porque tu madre llegara

\- Si, tienes razón. Te hablaré cuando esté allá.

\- Claro. Te amo, Jolyne - dijo Annasui.

"Diver Down", susurró el joven quien desapareció por arte de magia de la casa de Jolyne, contento por recibir la aprobación de su futuro suegro...

 **¿Les gustó? Dios, qué difícil debe ser tener un padre como Jotaro! Jajajajaja pobre Jolyne. Si les gustó, no dejen de comentarlo y compartirlo para que haya más fanfics de Jojo en nuestro idioma, eh? Un abrazo**


End file.
